Nouveaunè
by case785
Summary: The parents of a terminally-ill girl see a vision of her outside their home. Set between the Season 8 episodes 'Surekill' and 'Salvage'.


THE X-FILES  
Nouveaunè  
  
  
ELLENSFIELD, MARYLAND  
8:39 PM  
  
As Mary Woods turned the key and opened the door, it occurred to her how empty the house was. Unknowingly, subtly, Kathryn's presence had filled the simple bungalow with a warmth that, now gone, left the house feel cold and lifeless.  
  
Her husband, Steve, placed the bags on the floor, and also looked around. Was he thinking the same things as she? As her eyes fell on the small photograph on the mantlepiece, her eyes brimmed with tears. Who would of thought that the innocent, priceless little girl in the picture had only days to live? Someone so young, so full of life.  
  
"Honey," said Steve. "Go to bed. It's been a long day."  
  
She grabbed him and held him close. "Oh god, Steve. What are we going to do?"  
  
He pulled her closer to him. She felt a tear full on her red hair. "We're going to fight this thing, Mary. We're not going to give in."  
  
"You heard the doctor. This late stage of leukaemia has no chance of withdrawl," she choked out the words.  
  
Steve took the picture of Kathryn off the mantlepiece, and showed it to her. "Miracles happen, Mary."  
  
She gave out a grateful sob, and, rubbing her tired, sore eyes, collected her handbag. As she walked towards the master bedroom, she felt a tingle down her spine.  
  
Someone's walking on your grave...  
  
She unconsciously turned around to face the front door. As her eyes caught the window near the door, she saw a small figure looking in, hands behind back, just staring.  
  
Kathryn.  
  
She gave out a sob in shock, and ran to Steve. "Steve, the window!"  
  
He turned, and saw Kathryn. His eyes widened in disbelief. "How did she get here?" He ran to the door, and turned the knob. It was locked.  
  
Mary was already on the phone. "Ellensfield Hospital? Mary Woods here, I'd like to speak to Nurse Fletcher."  
  
Steve ransacked the small cupboard to the right of the kitchen table. "Mary! Where's the key, the door's locked!"  
  
Placing one hand over the speaker, she yelled, "I don't know! I didn't lock it!"  
  
She turned back to the phone. "Hello, Nurse Fletcher? Did you send Kathryn home?"  
  
Steve finally located the key, discarded near the bags. He picked it up, and quickly shoved it in the keyhole. As he twisted it, Mary said, "Steve. Nurse Fletcher says... Kathryn is still there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nurse Fletcher says that Kathryn is lying right in front of her."  
  
Husband and wife looked out the window. Kathryn was gone.  
  
--  
  
9:21 AM  
  
Steve raised the axe high above his head, and brought it down with experience on the large block of wood. Ever since he had learnt of Kathryn's leukaemia, he had found this an excellent way to release his anger and tension at their situation.  
  
As he raised the axe for a second blow, he halted as he saw a car pull up into their driveway. He quickly discarded the axe and concealed himself behind the house, so that he could still see the new arrivals.  
  
--  
  
As Scully stepped out of the car, she noticed that Doggett had a barely concealed expression of boredom.  
  
"Do I detect a slight lack of enthusiasm, Agent Doggett?" she enquired.  
  
"I just don't understand why were out here Agent Scully. From what I read in the report, this seems to be just a simple case of a parent's grief."  
  
"The reason we are out here is because this is an X-file. Leave no stone unturned."  
  
"Alright. You're the boss," said Doggett.  
  
Scully stepped up to the door and knocked. Mary Woods answered promptly. The agents showed their badges. "I'm Special Agent Dana Scully, this is Agent Doggett. We're hear investigating the report you made to you local PD."  
  
"Oh, that. You'd better come inside."  
  
Once inside, Mary invited them to sit down. "I'm afraid you may be wasting your time. When I made that call last night I was in a bit of shock. I certainly never expected the FBI."  
  
Scully looked at Doggett, who seemed to agree with Mary Woods. "Well, Mrs. Woods. My partner and I specialise in these types of... unusual cases."  
  
"I really think it was just shock, you know. My ten-year old daughter, Kathryn's leukaemia has become extremely advanced. She probably has only a few days." Her lip trembled.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," said Doggett.  
  
"My husband and I weren't really expecting things to advance so quickly."  
  
"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you tell us what happened here last night," asked Scully gently.  
  
"Well, Steve and I came back from the local hospital. We'd been staying at the hospital for two days. I thought I saw Kathryn outside. But, then she was gone."  
  
--  
  
ELLENSFIELD HOSPITAL  
9:07 AM  
  
Kathryn Woods opened her eyes. She struggled to speak. "Dad..."  
  
"Shh, shh, Kathy. Don't try to speak. Dad's here." Steve Woods gripped his little girl's hand. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
The door opened. Nurse Fletcher entered with Scully and Doggett. "Agents Scully and Doggett from the FBI, Mr. Woods."  
  
Doggett extended his hand. "John, please. I'm very sorry to hear about your daughter."  
  
"Umm, can we talk outside? Kathy needs rest."  
  
"Of course," said Scully.  
  
Outside, in the hospital corridor, Steve took a seat. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Apparently you and your wife experienced some sort of... apparition, last night," said Scully.  
  
"When did the FBI suddenly become the Ghostbusters," asked Steve. "Look, we're going through a very difficult time at the moment. I would appreciate it if you left us alone."  
  
--  
  
Outside the hospital, Scully and Doggett made their way back to the rental car.  
  
"I don't think Kersch is going to be very happy about this little jaunt," observed Doggett.  
  
"Look, Agent Doggett, in my time at the X-Files, I've learnt that sometimes you can only get the answers by asking uncomfortable questions," said Scully.  
  
"That's fine, but I'm not sure there are any answers here. Just two grief-stricken parents on the verge of collapse. Steve Woods is right, we have no right to interfere."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the myth of the changeling, Agent Doggett?"  
  
"I vaguely remember something about it."  
  
"Beings that replaced children in their sleep."  
  
"Are you telling me that we are chasing fairies impersonating a terminally ill child?"  
  
"I'm saying that this is an X-File."  
  
"I disagree."  
  
Scully opened the car. "Maybe you're right, Agent Doggett. But there's another thing I've learnt."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
She started the car. "To trust my instincts."  
  
--  
  
ELLENSFIELD HOSPITAL  
10:22 PM  
  
The hospital reception, despite the late hour, was happy to direct Scully to Kathryn Wood's room. As she walked along the corridor, she couldn't help hearing Doggett's warning that they should not get involved repeat in her head. But, when she looked upon that little girl for the brief instant, she felt something... something she could not describe.  
  
Someone's walking on your grave...  
  
Room 9C was just up ahead. The feeling of apprehension grew worse, developing into a pit in her stomach. She quietly looked in through the small, slit-like window.  
  
Inside, she could see Steve Woods and Nurse Fletcher. There were candles spaced around the room. She edged the door open a little to get a better view. They were standing on either side of Kathryn's bed, their palms open, eyes closed.  
  
As Scully watched, a light began to glow in Kathryn's belly. It spread slowly throughout her entire body. Finally the light became too bright for Scully to look. She pulled back a little until the glare died down. Edging closer, she saw the Nurse and Steve step back.  
  
Kathryn opened her eyes. Nurse Fletcher gave her a quick examination, then, nodding to Steve, they began to tear off the variety of tubes that were attached to her face and body. Scully's eyes widened as Kathryn sat up. Then stood up.  
  
Steve's eyes glistened with tears of happiness as he hugged his little girl. But when Scully looked at Kathryn's face, she saw only a terrifyingly empty look.  
  
And then Kathryn was looking exactly at her.  
  
Scully began to back away slowly, before a hand grabbed her by the throat and pulled her into the room. She slid across the floor, and slammed into the far wall. As her fingers clasped around her weapon, it was kicked out of her reach by Steve Woods.  
  
Nurse Fletcher then picked up the small handgun. Scully didn't move.  
  
Nurse Fletcher pulled the trigger.  
  
Steve Woods stared down at the limp form of Scully. "I'm sorry, but I have to have my daughter back. You could never understand."  
  
--  
  
FBI BUILDING  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
7:35 AM  
  
Doggett entered the X-Files basement office, and was surprised to find that Scully was not present. She was always in before him.  
  
He crossed to the desk, and reached for the phone, intending to call to find if she had checked in. Out of the corner of her eye, he saw Scully enter.  
  
"Good morning Agent -"  
  
He stopped short. Scully was not standing in the doorway. Doggett frowned. He was not prone to imagination, and he was sure he saw her walk into the X-Files office. He felt a mysterious tingle down his spine.  
  
"Someone's walking on my grave," he muttered.  
  
--  
  
8:03 AM  
  
The lift opened with a soft 'ping'. He began to walk down the corridor to Scully's apartment. He reached the door, and knocked. "Agent Scully, it's Agent Doggett, are you there."  
  
No answer. Doggett had a bad feeling about this.  
  
He turned as he heard the lift open, and there was Agent Scully. He walked up to her. "Agent Scully, I've been looking for you."  
  
"Have you, Agent Doggett?" There was something odd about Scully. A sort of blank, empty expression.  
  
"Yeah. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think it's time we got to work, don't you," she said.  
  
Doggett shook his head. Perhaps he was just imagining it.  
  
But somehow, he thought not.  
  
--  
  
WOODS RESIDENCE, ELLENSFIELD  
9:54 PM  
  
"Trust your instincts, Agent Doggett."  
  
Doggett slowly advanced on the Woods' house. He had loosened his gun from its holster. Somehow, what was happening was centred here.  
  
He cautiously approached the front door. Deciding that attack is the best form of defence, he raised his hand to knock on the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scully advancing towards him. He turned to face her.  
  
She was gone.  
  
"Trust your instincts, John," he muttered to himself. He knocked on the door, then listened carefully. He heard two voices, then the sound of a door slamming.  
  
Taking out his gun, he raised his leg, and landed a kick on the door. It splintered, and allowed him access. Taking out the rest of the door, he entered the house, gun at the ready. He could not see anyone.  
  
He looked around. The door to the lounge was partly open. He cautiously advanced on it, and pushed it open suddenly, gun ready.  
  
Inside, was the prone form of Scully. "Agent Scully?" he said unbelievingly. He bent down to examine her. There was a nasty gunshot wound to her temple.  
  
She was not breathing.  
  
He put down his gun, and undid the top two buttons on her blouse. Placing her hands on her chest he began pushing, counting. He then placed his mouth on hers, and breathed. She did not respond. Doggett began to repeat the process, before he heard the sound of the front door being opened.  
  
He quickly ran to the door. He could only make out a vague shadow of a woman... with a gun. He quickly locked the door to the lounge, then dragged the large table in front of it.   
  
Outside, Agent Scully looked blankly at the lounge door. Moving towards it, she tried to open it, without success. She then began kicking the door.  
  
Doggett quickly continued trying to resuscitate Scully, quick glances at the door warning him that time was running out.  
  
Splinters began to appear in the door, and finally, the table was kicked back - just as Scully breated, a faint gasp escaping her lips.  
  
Doggett looked around to face his pursuer.  
  
But the doorway was empty.  
  
He looked down at Scully, life flowing through her once more. He remembered the story of the changelings.  
  
And he wondered what had happened to Kathryn.  
  
--  
  
JAMESTOWN, PENSYLVANIA  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
The school bus pulled into the bus bay. This day, as in every day, the kids ran off, eager to begin the new day. But one child did not run. She walked with calm, controlled footsteps. She saw a group of children pointing and laughing at her.  
  
But she merely looked at them.  
  
With blank, empty eyes.  



End file.
